bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Bolt Master Rahgan
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40665 |no = 1148 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 191 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = An instructor of the Toltya School of Martial Arts. Though Rahgan tried everything he could to prevent the God Army from reaching the school, eventually the enemy got close enough to burn the entrance to the dojo. Mad with rage as he watched his pupils die before him, the few who survived had to force him to flee for his own sake. After having found refuge, Rahgan began a period of silent recovery once again, which led his pupils to finally learn the truth. What Rahgan had been fighting all this time was not an illness, but the rage that lived within him. |summon = So my real enemy lies within... Well, I still wanna go defeated in the heat of battle! |fusion = Stop worrying! I'm not dead just yet! Ha ha ha... *Cough* *cough* |evolution = I feel a little better! Quick, take me to the battlefield. Fighting is the best medicine! | hp_base = 4142 |atk_base = 1797 |def_base = 1498 |rec_base = 1450 | hp_lord = 5986 |atk_lord = 2477 |def_lord = 2045 |rec_lord = 1970 | hp_anima = 6728 |rec_anima = 1772 |atk_breaker = 2675 |def_breaker = 1847 |def_guardian = 2243 |rec_oracle = 2168 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |atk_guardian = 2279 | hp_oracle = 5243 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 28 |ls = Martial Artist's Power |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk & greatly boosts BB gauge when attacking normally |lsnote = Fills 5 BC |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Martial Thunder Fist |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, additional attack at turn's end and raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |bbnote = 250% attack multiplier & doubles normal hit count |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Sky Breaker: Unrivaled Haze |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage) & additional attack at turn's end, raises normal hit amount and boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 250% attack modifier, doubles normal hit count & 50% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 440~740 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40664 |evointo = 40666 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 40133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Bonded by Blood 2 |addcatname = Rahgan2 }}